TETANGGA MESUM!
by NicKyun
Summary: HAEHYUK/BL
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Tetangga Mesum!**

 **Cast : Donghae & Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : YAOI, MalexMale, TYPO**

* * *

"Donghae- _ah_ bangunlah, jangan bermalas-malasan." Teriak seorang _yeoja_ yang cukup cantik.

"..." Tidak ada sahutan dari sang-anak yang dipanggil oleh ibunya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu kau minta anak nakal." Sang ibu sudah habis kesabaran untuk membangunkan anaknya satunya ini. Sebut saja _yeoja_ itu bernama Hyorin , model berkulit _eksotis_ yang tidak diragukan lagi kecantikannya. Walaupun ia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, dia tetap _eksis_ sampai sekarang.

"Hae, bangun cepaaaat. Jangan bermalas-malasan."

" _Aishh_... mama berhenti mengangguku. Ini hari minggu, hari untuk bersantai."

"Yakk.. anak nakal, kau tidak lihat _eum_. Mobil mu itu jorok sekali Cepat cuci mobil sana. mama tidak mau mendengar penolakan mu. Bila kau menolak, siap-siap saja mobilmu dijual oleh Ayah-mu." Ancam Hyorin lalu,ia pun keluar dari kamar anaknya yang tercinta.

" _MWO!_ mama berhenti mengancamku. _Aishh.. shit.._ " Donghae bangun dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Setelah selesai, iapun turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

" _Kajja_ , lakukan tugasmu. mama ingin bersantai. Dan ingat bila kau kabur dari tugasmu, siap-siap mama adukan ke Ayah."

" _Arraseo_ aku akan menjadi anak penurut mama. Aisshh"

"Bagus, cepat lakukan."

"ckk.. tidak bisa melihat anaknya senang. Lihat saja aku tidak akan menemani mu belanja, mama!" Gerutu Donghae.

"Aku mendengar, anakku yang nakal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DONGHAE POV]**

Waktu minggu ku menghilang _come on_ aku hanya ingin bersantai dan tidur seharian, tapi semuanya hilang. Dan itu disebabkan oleh mama, dan juga ingin mengancam ku untuk menjual mobil yang baru kudapatkan tiga bulan yang lalu.

Aku kini berada di garasi untuk mengeluarkankan mobil mewahku ini, lalu aku mengambil peralatan cuci mobil.

"Hae- _ah_ yang bersih, sekalian mobil mama juga kau cuci. Dan ingat jangan membantah!." mama ku mulai menyuruhku juga memcuci mobilnya, _oh shit..._

" _Arraseo_..." ucap ku pasrah.

 **[DONGHAE POV END]**

Mobil _Ferrari_ Donghae telah selesai dicuci, dan kini Donghae mulai mencuci mobil Hyorin – _mama Donghae_ \- . mata Donghae menangkap seseorang yang tengah mencuci mobilnya juga diperkarangan halamannya. Tepat didepan rumahnya.

"tetangga baru? Tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku melihatnya?" gumam Donghae.

"Sepertinya dia _namja_ , karena tidak memiliki dada yang besar. _Oh! Shit_.. mengapa kakinya sangat mulus."

Mata Donghae tidak lepas dari lelaki yang didepan rumahnya, lelaki itu memiliki kulit yang putih mulus. Mengapa Donghae bisa mengetahui kalau lelaki didepannya tersebut mulus? Sebab ia memakai kemeja putih yang tipis dan kebesaran dibadannya, dan juga memakai celana pendek diatas lututnya. Yang bisa terekpos paha seksinya.

"Dia benar-benar _sexy, so hot_.. " Donghae mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang kotor, dasar mesum!

Donghae sekarang benar-benar tidak konsen, didepannya dihadapkan oleh ciptaan tuhan yang sayang sekali dilewatkan. Lelaki yang didepannya sungguh seksi, dengan baju kemeja tipis yang ia kenakan kini telah basah dan memperlihat lengkuk tubuhnya yang seksi itu.

" _ **suitt.. suitt**_.. haii seksi, boleh kenalan?." Donghae bersiul genit dengan tampang yang sangat mesum, tapi lelaki yang didepan Donghae tidak memperdulikannya. Donghae tidak habis cara.

" _Heiii_ , aku tengah berbicara denganmu! Sebaiknya kau melihat ku, Seksi!"

"Anda siapa? Berhenti mengangguku, _Ahjjushi_. Aku tidak mau berkenalan dengan mu. _Wueek_ :p."

" _Mwo_! Kau sebut apa aku? _Ahjjushi_. Aku belum tua asal kau tau, sayang!"

"Terserah, aku tidak perduli. _Ahjjushi_."

"Dan berhenti memanggilku seksi, aku mempunyai nama." Ujar _namja_ sexy tersebut dan ia langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kalau kau mempunyai nama, mengapa kau tidak menyebutkannya. _Sexy_!"

"Mau tau namaku _eoh!_ Hmmm .. cari sendiri. _Bye~~~ Ahjjushi, muaaah :*_."

"ckk... ternyata kau ingin bermain-main denganku, _eum honey_! Baiklah. Jangan bilang aku tidak bisa mendapatkan mu." Ucap Donghae dengan seringai mesumnya.

" **LEE DONGHAE, CEPAT KAU SELESAIKAN KERJAAN-MU. ANAK NAKAL** " Teriak Hyorin dari dalam rumah.

"ckk.. ganggu kesenangan anaknya saja. Baiklah mama, ini hampir selesai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pekerjaan cuci mobil, Donghae mandi dan langsung menuju dapur. Untuk sarapan, apa ini bisa disebut sarapan? Lihatlah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang.

"Mama, aku lapar. Ingin makan !"

"Kau ingin makan apa, sayang? Biar mama buatkan!"

"Aku ingin nasi goreng kimchi."

" _Arraseo_ , kau duduklah dikursi makan. Mama akan menyiapkan."

Donghae menurutin perkataan Hyorin, ia berjalan menuju kursi makan. Dan duduk untuk menunggu mamanya membuatkan sarapan yang Donghae pesan.

Sekitaar sepuluh menit, nasi goreng yang Donghae pesan sudah datang dan Hyorin menaaruhnya di depan Donghae. Dengan senang hati Donghae menerimanya.

" _Gomawo_ , mama! " Donghae langsung menyantap sarapannya. Dan Hyorin menunggu Donghae untuk menhabiskan sarapannya. Kebiasaan Donghae ketika ia makan harus ada yang menunggunya.

"mama, aku ingin bertanya?"

" _Wae?_."

"Dirumah depan kita, ada tetangga baru?." Tanya Donghae

" _nde_ , baru seminggu yang lalu dia menepati rumah itu. _Wae?_ "

" _anni_ , Apa mama sudah berkenalan dengannya?"

"Sudah. Tetangga baru kita itu bernama Lee Eunhyuk, dia anak yang baik loh."

"Tapi kenapa Hae baru sadar, kalau kita mempunyai tetangga baru?"

"mungkin kau terlalu fokus dengan kuliahan mu, sayang."

* * *

 **[Keesokan paginya]**

" _mwo!_ Aku terlambat. Mama aku berangkat _nde!_ " ucap Donghae, lalu ia mencium pipi Hyorin.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Oh! Ya. Nanti mama ingin ke _Mall_ , kau harus ikut."

" _Arraseo_. Aku pamit mama."

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Donghae tengah menemani Hyorin berbelanja di _Mall_ , sebetulnya Donghae malas bila menemani Hyorin berbelanja. Bila Mama-nya berbelanja pasti akan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup panjang, dan juga bila Donghae menolak keinginan mamanya, siap-siap diadukan ke Ayahnya. Donghae sempat berfikir kenapa Mamanya galak dan suka mengancamnya.

"Mama masih berapa lama lagi kita mengelilingi _mall_ ini? Hae capek dan lapar,mama." Regek Donghae

"Sebentar sayang, mama harus memilih pakaian yang bagus untuk pemotretan kali ini."

"ckk.. kenapa tidak mama menyuruh _assisten_ mama saja untuk menemani berbelanja?"

"Jadi Donghae- _ah_ tidak suka menemani mama berbelanja, _hikss._." Mata indah Hyorin siap-siap mengeluarkan airmata nya. Dan itu membuat panik.

"Ma-mama .. tidak begitu Hae, senang menemani mama berbelanja. Sudah _nde_ jangan menangis lagi. _Please..!_ " Mohon Donghae, dan seketika Hyorin mnghentikan tangisannya. Sebenarnya ia hanya berakting, hihihi sungguh menyenangkan.

"Mama sayang Hae, setelah itu kita makan nde."

" _Arraseo_. Tapi mama jangan menangis lagi."

"Hihihi... iya sayang.."

.

.

Setengah harian Donghae menemani mamanya, rasa lelah mulai menyerang Donghae. Tapi Hyorin tidak terlihat lelah, Donghae terheran-heran melihat mamanya. Setiap Hyorin berbelanja pasti tidak ada kata lelah didalam kamusnya, begitulah pemikiran Donghae.

Mobil mewah Donghae sudah sampai dirumah, Donghae membawa sebagian barang belanjaan Hyorin dan setengahnya Hyorin sendiri membawa.

"mama, ini taruh dimana?" tanya Donghae

"taruh dikamar mama saja." Sahut Hyorin.

Donghae mengikuti apa yang disuruh Hyorin, setelah semua barang sudah dimasukan ia kembali lagi keruang tengah. Untuk menonton televisi, Hyorin datang dengan membawa dua gelas coklat panas. Untuk dirinya dan Donghae.

"Minumlah, mama membuatkan coklat panas untuk Hae."

" _Gomawo_ , mama. "

"Jadwal pemotretan mama kapan?" tanya Donghae

"Hmm.. mungkin sekitar tiga hari lagi."

"Oh!ya Ayah kapan pulang? Sudah seminggu ayah berada di Jepang."

"Kata Ayah, ia akan pulang besok. Dan juga ia merindukan kita."

"Oh! " Donghae hanya ber-oh ria saja, lalu ia menikmati segelas coklat panas dan menonton kembali.

" _Omo!_ Mama lupa Hae!." Hyorin sepertinya melupakan sesuatu.

"Lupa? Jangan bilang kita harus kembali ke _Mall_?" tebak Donghae.

"ckk.. _pabbo_.. bukan itu. Mama lupa memberikan Kue untuk tetangga didepan kita itu,mama mau mengantarkannya dulu. Kau jaga rumah _nde_."

"Mama... biar hae saja yang mengantarkan. Lagipula mama sedang lelah kan? Beristirahatlah dirumah."

"Ehh! Tumben sekali? Biasanya kau selalu malas bila mama menyuruhmu ini-itu. Tapi sekarang mengapa berubah? Aneh."

"Heheh.. itu dulu mama, tapi Hae sudah berubah kok. Hae saja, yang antar kue buatan mama untuk tetangga kita itu yaa." Mohon Donghae dengan mengeluarkan jurus wajah memelasnya.

"Hmm..baiklah. tunggu mama ambilkan dulu kuenya." Hyorin langsung mengambil kue buatannya didapur. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tertawa setan karena dia bisa berjumpa dengan namja _sexy_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae sekarang sudah didepan pintu rumah Eunhyuk, tetangga barunya. Ia pun memecet bel rumah tersebut tapi belum ada yang membuka-kan pintu rumah itu. Donghae memecet lagi hingga sampai yang keempat kalinya ia memecet baru terbukalah pintu rumah, tapi bukan Eunhyuk yang membukakannya. Melainkan orang lain, yang membuat Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" _Ahjjushi_ ingin mencari siapa?" Tanya Namja kecil didepan Donghae.

"Eh! Adik kecil, apa _Hyung_ mu ada? Aku ingin berjumpa dengannya!"

" _Hyung_? Zhoumi tidak mempunyai _Hyung_ , _ahjjushi_. Mungkin _Ahjjushi_ salah masuk rumah!" ucap Zhoumi.

 _-Masa aku salah rumah sih?- Batin Donghae._

"Jadi, adik kecil tinggal sama siapa dirumah ini?" Tanya Donghae penasaran, pasalnya ia tidak mungkin salah rumah.

"Zhoumi tinggal bersama _Momy_."

" _Momy?_ " Donghae semakin pusing dengan _namja_ kecil depannya ini.

" _Eumm. Momy_. Nama _Momy_ -nya Zhoumi, _Lee Eunhyuk_."

" _MWO!_." Donghae shock mendengarnya.

" _Ahjjushi_ kenapa kaget gitu sih. Lebay banget! Tapi, kalau _ahjjushi_ mau menunggu _momy_. Ayo masuk!" Ajak Zhoumi

"Hmm.. ba-baiklaah." Donghae mengikuti langkah kecil Zhoumi menuju keruangan keluarga.

" _hm Hyu—eh Momy_ mu kemana adik kecil?" tanya Donghae

" _momy_ pergi kesupermarket di ujung jalan sana. Katanya tidak lama sih, _ahjjushi_ mau bermain bersama Zhoumi?" tanya Zhoumi.

" _Hmm.._ Boleh, mau main apa?"

"Kita main ini saja, _ahjjushi_!" Zhoumi mengajak Donghae untuk bermain lego bersama-sama.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka bermain _Lego_ , Eunhyuk masuk dan memanggil buah hatinya. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya, sebab ada sesosok namja tampan tengah bermain bersama sang anak.

" _Moooomy_... sudaaahh pulang!." Zhoumi menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae.

"sepertinya ada tamu eoh! Sebentar _momy_ buatkan minuman. Baby ingin minum apa _eum_?"

"Zhoumi ingin susu coklat _nde_ ,mom!"

" _Arra_. Sebentar _nde_."

Sepeninggal Hyukjae kedapur, Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Bagaimana dia tidak melamun, Hyukjae benar-benar menggodanya. Ia menggunakan celena diatas lutut dan memperlihatkan pahanya. Donghae tidak yakin bahwa Hyukjae sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak yang tampan dan cerdas.

" _baby_. ini susu coklat mu."

" _Thanks you,mom_!"

"Ini buat _Ahjjushi_ , aku buatkan kopi."

"Yakk.. aku belum tua. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _Ahjjuhsi_."

"Hihihi.. lalu ada apa ahjjushi bertamu kerumahku malam-malam seperti ini?."

"Mama menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan Kue ini untukmu _sexy_ , maaf menganggu waktu mu." Donghae memberi sekotak kue yang sangat lezat.

"Wahh.. _gomawo_ , ini pasti enak."

" _Ahjjushi_ berhenti memanggilku _Sexy_ , aku mempunyai nama." Lanjut Hyukjae.

"Salah sendiri siapa suruh tidak memberitahu namamu kemarin." Sahut Donghae

" _aaisshh.. arraseo. Ahjjushi_ bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk."

"aku sudah tau, aku Lee Donghae."

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dan Zhoumi sudah tertidur setengah jam lalu. Sedangkan kedua _namja_ dewasa ini masih berbicang-bincang, Eunhyuk dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Donghae adalah tipe _namja_ berfikiran dewasa tapi kadang sikap _childish_ nya keluar. Walaupun umur mereka berbeda setahun.

"Sepertinya sudah sangat malam aku berkunjung, aku pamit _nde_."

" _ahh iya_ , ucapkan terimakasih ku kepada _Ahjjuma_. Aku sangat menyukai kue buatannya."

" _Hmm_.. sampai jumpa besok manis." Ujar Donghae, lalu ia mencium pipi chubby Eunhyuk secara kilat.

" **Dasar Donghae mesummm...** " teriak Eunhyuk sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tertawa bahagia melihat namja yang ia sebut sexy menderita. Hahah

"Changmin, aku ingin kau mencari info tentang Lee Eunhyuk." Pemeritah Donghae kepada sahabatnya yang pintar itu.

"..."

"Besok kau sudah mengirimkannya ke _email_ ku. Selamat malam."

 **TBC or END**

* * *

 **Ada yang niat membacanya ? hahah**

 **otak saya lagi konslet, gak tau kenapa pengen buat ff ini. gara-gara liat tetangga cuci mobil :v**

 **maaf untuk kelanjutan ff Rasa Ini (Sequel) belum bisa dilanjutkan, dikarenakan hardisk laptop saya rusak dan data-datanya hilang termaksud ff yang udah selesai T.T dan juga hardisknya enggak bisa diperbaiki lagi..**

 **sebagai penggantinya ff ini saya update, silahkan menikmati. ditunggu respon dari kalian semua.. :D**


	2. Saturday Night

**Title : Tetangga Mesum!**

 **Cast : Donghae & Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : YAOI, MalexMale, TYPO**

* * *

 **[DONGHAE POV]**

Dari semalam aku memikirkan status Eunhyuk, aku menyuruh Changmin sahabatku yang sangat jenius itu mencari info tentang Eunhyuk. Sampai-sampai aku mempunyai kantung mata seperti panda. _Aihss_.. membuatku tidak tampan lagi, Lee Eunhyuk kau harus membayar ini.

Aku menuruni anak tangga, untuk menuju kemeja makan. Aku melihat _eomma_ tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau sudah rapi sayang? Kajja kita sarapan. Kau duduklah dulu, _eomma_ akan memanggil _Appa_."

" _Arraseo_." Aku langsung duduk dikursi, lalu tiba-tiba _Handphone_ ku bergetar. Aku mengecek, ternyata satu _email_ masuk. Pengirimnya Changmin, apa ini info Lee Eunhyuk ?

Mataku masih terpaku dengan isi _email_ dari Changmin, sangking seriusnya aku tidak menyadari kehadiran _Appa_ dan _Eomma_.

 **[DONGHAE POV END]**

"Serius sekali _eum_?."ujar Tuan Lee

" _Ehh!_ Hanya ingin memeriksa tugas yang sudah Hae kirimkan kedosen." Bohong Donghae

"Oh! Begitu. Mari kita sarapan!"seru Hyorin

* * *

Mobil mahal nan mewah masuk ke _Universitas_ terkenal dikorea,siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae yang mengendarai. Setiap memasuki kampus Donghae sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh para penghuni kampus, salahkan wajah tampannya yang menghipnotis semua pasang mata yang melihatnya.

Seperti saat ini, mobil yang baru diparkir sudah dikerumunin oleh _fans fanatik_ Donghae. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya mengumbar senyuman mautnya, _ckk_ sok tampan dirimu Lee Donghae!

Setelah berhasil menghindari dari _fans_ nya, Donghae berjalan menuju ke taman kampus. Untung saja tempatnya tidak jauh dari parkiran kampus. Donghae hendak menjumpai Changmin, untuk menanyakan perihal mencari info Lee Eunhyuk.

" _Yo.. Shim Changmin_ , lama menunggu _eum_?" tanya Donghae.

"Lumayan sekitar dua puluh menit." Jawab Changmin cuek.

" _Come on_ Changmin, kau seperti tidak tau aku saja. Aku harus mengurus _fans_ kudulu."

"Lain kali jangan bersikap _playboy_ , dan berhenti menggombalin perempuan yang kau temui. _Hyung!_ " peringat Changmin.

"Aku tidak menggoda mereka, mereka saja yang mengejar-ngejar ku."

"Terserah, yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

"Kenapa tidak makan siang saja kita berjumpa, sekalian kau traktir aku. Hahah!" sambung Changmin

" _ckk .._ kau ini. Aku kesini ingin bertanya, apa info semua itu sudah lengkap?"

"Sudah, _wae?_ Aku tidak mungkin memberimu info yang salah."

" _Ohh!_ Begitu. Yasudah aku mau kekelas, nanti siang aku akan mengtraktirmu. Oke?" ucap Donghae.

" _Wuoaoaaa_... makan gratis.. Siap _Hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DONGHAE POV]**

Aku mengantarkan Changmin pulang setelah mengtraktir dia makan siang gratis, _Shit!_ Dasar _food monster_ itu kalau sudah makan tidak kira-kira. Bayangkan ia makan siang itu sampai 3 _porsi_ , kalau terus-terusan aku mengtraktir dia bisa-bisa tagihan kartu _kredit_ ku bertambah dan siap-siap dimarahin _eomma_. Tapi ini semua demi Tetangga _sexy_ -ku.

"Uh..Lelahnya.. aku ingin tidur." Sesampai dirumah aku langsung memakirkan mobilku kegarasi, dan langsung menuju kekamar.

"Rumah sepi sekali, apa _eomma_ pergi pemotretan?" Ujar ku ketika aku masuk rumah kosong.

"Permisi, _Oh!_ Tuan Muda sudah pulang?" Tanya Bibi Han, dia adalah pembantu kepercayaan kami. Bibi Han bekerja sedari aku masih balita. Jadi aku sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Bibi Kemana _Eomma?_ " tanyaku.

"Nyonya sudah berangkat katanya ada pemotretan."

" _Oh!_ Begitu, Bibi Hae ingin istirahat. Bila ada yang mencari, bilang saja Hae sibuk. Oke!"

"Hmm.. baiklah tuan muda, apa tuan muda tidak makan dulu? Biar bibi siapkan."

"Tidak perlu Bi, Bibi lanjutkan saja pekerjaan rumah." Setelah itu aku langsung naik tangga menuju kamarku dilantai dua.

" _Ahhh...Lelahnyaa..._ " aku merebahkan badanku keranjang, dan langsung menutup mata.

"Selamat tidur." Gumam ku entah pada siapa.

 **~drttttt...Drttt...~**

 **~drttttt...Drttt...~**

 **~drttttt...Drttt...~**

" _Yaaak_.. kau mengganggu tidur siangku." Ujar ku marah

" _ **Op—oppa kau membentak ..."**_ _mwo!_ Aku melihat nama penelepon, mati aku! Dia Sunny, mahasiswi jurusan seni. _Shit!_

" _Haii.. Honey! Mianhae_ , tadi aku sedang memarahi _Bada!_ Aku tidak bermaksud memarahi mu. _Honey!_ "

" _ **Benarkah? Siapa itu Bada?"**_

" _Nde_ Sunny- _ah_ , _Bada_ itu anjing peliharaanku." Jawabku

" _ **Oppa kau tidak lupakan dengan janji kita?"**_ Janji.. Janji? Tunggu aku lupa.

" _Oh!_ Tentu tidak. Aku selalu mengingatnya." Jawabku bohong, sebenarnya aku tidak mengingat janjinya. _Hahaha_

" _ **Nanti sore aku menunggu oppa menjemputku. bye~~ oppa."**_

" _Nde.. Bye~~"_

 **[Donghae Pov End]**

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, Donghae kembali tidur. Sejujurnya, dirinya lupa apa yang dijanjikan ke _yeoja_ yang bernama _Sunny_ itu. Lagipula yang mengajaknya untuk pergi yang entah kemana itu, adalah _Sunny_ sendiri. Donghae hanya mengikuti saja, _hei!_ kalian ingatkan kalau Donghae itu _playboy_. Dan dia sudah terkenal dengan sifat _playboy_an_ nya itu dan banyak para _yeoja_ menjadi korbannya, walaupun sudah banyak korbannya tetap saja para _yeoja-yeoja_ dikampus pada mendekatinya. _Pesoda Donghae memang Dahsyat!_

* * *

"Donghae- _ah_ dari mana saja kau _eum?_." Tanya Hyorin, Donghae yang hendak menaiki tangga tidak jadi.

"Biasa, habis bersenang-senang." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Kau ini, asik bersenang-senang saja. Tidak kau pikirkan kuliahmu anak nakal."

" _Hihihi_... _eomma_ tenang saja, kuliah ku hanya tinggal susun _skripsi_. Lalu aku selesai."

" _ckck_. Kau ini!" decak Hyorin

" _Eomma_ itu minuman untuk siapa?" tanya Donghae penasaraan.

"Ini buat Hyukkie dan Zhoumi, itu mereka tengah duduk di _sofa_." Hyorin langsung berjalan menuju sofa dan menemui Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Hyorin, ia membalikan badannya. Lalu Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, wajah yang biasanya manis kini berubah dengan wajah kesal dan bibir yang di _pout_ kan. Sepertinya ada yang cemburu!

" _Haii_." panggil Donghae.

" _Haiii.. Ahjjushi_ , Mimi datang loh kerumah _ahjushi. Hihihi_ " Zhoumi terlihat senang, sedangkan _momy_ -nya?

Donghae mengambil tempat disamping Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk terlihat tidak perduli.

" _Ahjjuma_ apa ini model baju yang baru dipamerkan di _**fashion week**_ tiga hari yang lalu?" Eunhyuk terlihat antusias dengan beberapa majalah _fashion_ milik Hyorin.

"Yang mana? _Oh!_ Yang ini memang sih, ini perancang busananya dari _Jerman_."

"Jinja? Hyukkie belum mempunyainya, _Ahjjuma_.!" Eunhyuk terlihat bersedih, Hyorin yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega.

"Tapi bila Hyukkie mau, _Ahjjuma_ mempunyai kenalan. Ia mempunyai butik yang menjual baju seperti dimajalah itu Kau bisa mengunjunginya. Kau mau?." Tawar Hyorin

" _Huwaaaa... gomawo, Ahjjuma.!_ " Teriak girang Eunhyuk ketika Hyorin mengatakan kalau ia mempunyai seorang teman yang menjual baju tersebut. Sontak saja Eunhyuk langsung memuluk Hyorin. Hyorin yang melihat wajah manis Eunhyuk menjadi ceria lagi, ia ikut senang.

"Kau tidak sendirian perginya, Donghae akan mengantarkan mu. _Otte?_ "

"Kalau itu sih terserah Donghae saja, _Ahjjuma_."

"Baik-baik aku akan mengantarkanmu Hyukkie."

"Terimakasih." Jawab Eunhyuk cuek

" _yayaa.._ kenapa kau menjawabnya datar _eoh_? Kau tidak memeluk-ku?"

"Tidak mau." Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, hanya mendengus. Ia juga ingin dipeluk oleh si _sexy_ – **panggilan sayang Donghae** -.

" _kalau tidak ada eomma sudah aku cium bibirnya yang menggoda itu, ckk.. kenapa ia menolak pelukan ku. Lee Eunhyuk kau sungguh menarik."_ – **Batin Donghae** -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap, Hyukkie ingin pulang." Ujar Eunhyuk

" _Oh!_ Kau sudah mau pulang? _Kajja Ahjjuma_ antarkan."

"Terimakasih. teh dan kuenya, _Ahjjuma_. Hyukkie suka."

"Nde, lain kali datang saja kerumah _Ahjjuma_."

"Tentu. Nah _Mimi_ ucapkan terimakasih."

"Terima Kasih _Ahjjuma_ cantik. _hihihi_ " Goda Zhoumi

"Hae- _ahjjushi_ mau tidak main kerumah _mimi_?" Tanya zhoumi.

"Apa diizinkan oleh _momy_ mu, _eoh?_ "

" _Momy~~~~_ Boleh yaa _Ahjjushi_ main bersama _Mimi?_ " Ujar Zhoumi dengan wajah yang super memelas.

" _Huff.._ boleh saja. _Kajja_ kita kerumah." Ujar Eunhyuk pasrah. Donghae yang mendapat izin untuk berkunjung kerumah Eunhyuk, bersorak gembira. Pasalnya ia makin bisa berdua-duaan bersama Eunhyuk-nya itu.

" _Malam minggu ku kali ini sungguh menarik_ " **Batin Donghae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae tengah bermain bersama Zhoumi, semenjak bertemu Donghae beberapa hari yang lalu. Zhoumi sudah menjadi dekat dan akrab ke Donghae, seperti Ayah dan anak!. Donghae senang bisa menjadi akrab dengan Zhoumi, dan juga Zhoumi itu anak yang cukup cerdas walaupun usianya masih lima tahun.

Kini Eunhyuk bergabung bersama mereka, ia juga membawa mapan berisi tiga gelas coklat panas. Sungguh cocok untuk suasana malam yang dingin seperti ini.

" _Momy~~_ lihat, _Mimi_ sudah berhasil membangun _Lego_ menjadi istana. _Hihihi_." Ujar Zhoumi ceria.

" _Omo!_ Pintarnya anak _momy_ , kau membangun sendiri istananya _baby?_ "

"Tidak. Donghae _Ahjjushi_ membantuku, kita berkerjasama."

"Pangeran Zhoumi pintar, lanjutkan lagi mainnya."

"Minumlah" sambung Eunhyuk

"Terimakasih. Hmm manis, seperti yang membuatnya." Goda Donghae.

"Berhenti menggombal Tuan Lee Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk sebal, seharusnya dia tidak manis. Tapi cantik aniya?

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertawa, menggoda si seksi ternyata menyenangkan. Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae mentertawa-kannya, mendengus kesal lalu melanjutkan acara minum coklat panasnya.

Setelah berhenti tertawa Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah meminum coklat panasnya, Eunhyuk sungguh mengairahkan dengan cara ia berpakaian. Lihat lah ia menggunakan kaos berwarna _baby blue_ dan menggunakan celana pendek, dan itu membuat sesuatu dibalik celana Donghae terbangun.

Dan juga cara duduknya disofa, kaki jenjang Eunhyuk dinaikan di atas dan dilipatkan. Berhasil memperlihatkan paha putihnya, Eunhyuk benar-benar putih dan mulus. Sungguh beruntung kau Donghae bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

" _Kau ingin aku setubuhi eum? Membuat dibawah sana tegang saja. Tahan Lee Donghae, kau pasti bisa."_ **Batin Donghae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mom_ , Aku mengantuk." Rengek Zhoumi

" _Aigoo_ , anak _momy_ lelah _eum? Kajja_ kita tidur. _Mom_ antarkan kekamar, Donghae- _ah_ aku ingin menidurkan Zhoumi dulu. Kau ingin pulang atau menungguku?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Aku menunggu saja, toh _eomma_ ku belum meneleponku untuk pulang."

" _Oh!_ Begitu. Aku tinggal dulu." Eunhyuk menggendong Zhoumi dan membawanya kekamar, sedangkan Donghae ditinggal dan menunggu Eunhyuk selesai menidurkan Zhoumi.

Setelah menidurkan Zhoumi, Eunhyuk kembali lagi dengan membawa cemilan dan sebuah kaset ditangannya. Ia berniat mengajak Donghae untuk menonton _film_.

"Hae lama menunggu?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika ia sampai dan langsung duduk disamping Donghae.

" _Eoh!_ Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa kesepian sesaat setelah kau tinggalkan." Mulai lagi Donghae menggombal.

" _Aishh.._ berhenti menggombal Hae. Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi buat kau goda." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan sedikit candaan diakhirnya.

" _Hahah..._ aku hanya mengungkapan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, seksi."

" _Yaak.._ berhenti memanggilku seksi. Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku pukul" Ancam Eunhyuk yang pastinya tidak ampuh terhadap Donghae.

"Memukulku? Dengan tangan semulus dan jari selentik ini. Pasti tidak akan sakit!"

" _Yaaakk.._ " Eunhyuk langsung menjitak kepala Donghae, ia menjadi kesal sendiri dikarenakan Donghae menggodanya.

" _Auww_ ... sakit _baby_. Kau kejam." Rintih Donghae

"Rasakan. Lain kali jangan suka menggodaku. Sekarang kita menonton film ini. _Taraaaaaaaaa~~_ " Eunhyuk memperlihatkan kaset dvd yang akan mereka tonton.

" _MWO_! Yaaakk.. umurmu sudah berapa _eum?_ Kau ingin menonton ini?" Donghae tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Eunhyuk mengajaknya menonton film _animasi Frozen_. _Come on_ Donghae bukan tidak menyukai _film Animasi_ tersebut, bahkan Donghae adalah penyuka _Film animasi_ seperti _Nemo_. Itu adalah _favorit_ nya, Tapi buat Eunhyuk?.

"Umurku baru dua puluh empat tahun. _Wae?_ " Jawab Eunhyuk dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kau ingin menonton _Film_ ini? Yang lain saja." Kata Donghae santai.

" _Hiks.._ K-kau _huks_.. tidak ingin menemaniku nonton _film_ ini?" Oh tidak Eunhyuk mulai menangis.

"Mengapa kau menagis. Ahiiss.. _Arraseo_ kita akan menontonnya, Berhentilah menangis." Donghae adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak bisa melihat orang lain menagis didepannya. Ia akan langsung luluh dan mengikuti semua kemauan si pelaku tersebut, contohnya Hyorin – _eomma_ \- yang memakai cara ampuh ini.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Donghae, yang mau diajak nonton _film_ tersbut langsung terhenti tangisannya. Lalu ia menjadi ceria kembali, tanpa panjang lebar Eunhyuk langsung menjalankan film tersebut. Donghae hanya bisa bersabar.

* * *

 _Film_ yang berdurasi hampir dua jam itu selesai mereka tonton, Eunhyuk masih terbawa suasana seperti di _film_ itu. Lihat saja Eunhyuk sedari tadi hanya menyanyi lagu _soundtrack_ dari _film_ tersebut. Dan juga Eunhyuk meniru gaya si _karakter animasi_ yang tak lain adalah _Queen Elsa_ yang tengah menyanyi. Donghae yang melihatnya tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh melihat gaya Eunhyuk yang layaknya seperti _Queen Elsa_.

"Hyukkie, bila kau terus bernyayi dengan suara seperti itu. Zhoumi bisa terbangun." Peringat Donghae

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana, _hihihi_."

"Sepertinya kau sudah sering menonton _film_ ini, sampai-sampai kau sudah menghapal semua _dialog_ di _film_ itu?"

"Memang iya, Hyukkie sudah menontonnya sebanyak **seratus kali** bersama Zhoumi. Hihihi"

" _WHAT!_ Jadi mengapa kau ingin menonton lagi." Donghae terlihat _frustasi_.

"Hanya ingin saja. _Hahah_ ,"

Donghae hanya mendesah pelan, ia tidak habis pikir Eunhyuk itu sudah menikah walaupun statusnya sudah berpisah dengan suaminya yang dulu kelakuannya itu tidak mencerminkan kalau ia sudah menikah apalagi sekarang ia memilik anak yang tampan berusia lima tahun. Tapi masih suka menonton _film animasi_!

" _Stop_ jangan bergerak Hae, ada sesuatu di pipimu!" peringat Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Donghae. Donghae dibuat terpana dengan paras manis yang dimiliki Eunhyuk, wajah yang cantik dan manis sukses mensihir seorang Lee Donghae. Jari lentik Eunhyuk mengambil sesuatu dipipi kiri Donghae.

"Ternyata bulu mata mu jatuh Hae. Untung saja tidak masuk ke mata-." Ucapan Eunhyuk terputus, karena Donghae menarik Eunyuk untuk mendekat kedirinya. Bibir Donghae mendarat pas dibibir merah Eunhyuk, benda itu menempel sebentar dibibirnya Eunhyuk. Lalu melumatnya secara perlahan, Eunhyuk awalnya terkejut dengan perlakuan Donghae. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia mngikuti permainan Donghae.

Awalnya hanya lumatan sekarang Donghae sudah mulai berani menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melenguh dengan ciuman panas yang diberikan Donghae, sanking terbawanya suasana Eunhyuk mengalunkan kedua tangannya ke leher Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti instingnya! Ingat!

Tangan donghae mulai membuka kancing baju yang Eunhyuk kenakan.

 **Satu kancing...**

 **Dua kancing ...**

Baru kancing kedua dibuka, bibir Donghae berpindah keleher jenjang Eunhyuk. Jilat, Hisap dan gigit. Eunhyuk mendesah pelan, Donghae tersenyum setan. Ia berhasil menemukan titik _sensitif_ tetangga seksinya ini.

Donghae ingin lebih, ia ingin menjelajahi dada berisi Eunhyuk. Dan ingin menghisap puting yang sudah menengang disana. Lalu tangan Donghae kembali bekerja, membuka **kancing ketiga** dan **seterusnya**.

Sampai di **kancing kelima** , _Handphone_ Donghae berbunyi, Donghae menghentikan aksi mesumnya itu. Lalu mengangkat telepon.

" _ **Yaaakk.. anak nakal cepat pulang. Temani Appamu menonton Bola. Palli."**_ Ternyata Hyorin.

" _ckk.. arraseo_. Hae pulang. _Eomma!_ "

"Menganggu saja. seksi aku pulang dulu _eum_."

" _ **Yaaakk.. Ahjjushi mesum**_." Teriak Eunhyuk.

Lee Donghae berhasil merasakan manisnya bibir Eunhyuk, Hahah.. sepertinya Eunhyuk harus berhati-hati dengan tetangga mesumnya itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 2! siapa yang menunggu. Hahahah**

 **sudah lama gk update? Maaf dikarenakan sibuk dengan dunia nyata saya. saya banyak tugas dari dosen tercintaah dan sampai gak bisa untuk lanjutin ff saya T.T dan juga saya ini mencuri-curi waktu, padahal saya sebentar lagi akan menghadapi Ujian Final. Doa'kan saya supaya dapat nilai IP yang bagus :v**

 **Dichap ini saya ubah seperti sebutan untuk kedua orang tua Donghae, ketika saya baca ulang dichap satu merasa aneh dengan sebutan itu. hahah terimakasih buat kalian yang udah kasih tau! dichap ini udah saya ubah yaaaaa ;D**

 **Terimaksih buat review,fav,foll. sungguh NicKyun enggak percya bnyak yg suka sama ff aneh ini. hahahha**

Terimakasih:

 **Kakimulusheenim / Nymph673 / she3nn0 / abilhikmah / BekiCoy0411 / dekdes /** nanaxzz **/** **/ cho. 794 / oelum96 /** alz **/ harubonbon / Haehyuk546 / HAEHYUK IS REAL / Dochi risma / ichadkelpeu /** Guest **/ guixianstan / Xiao629**

 **Maaf enggak bisa balas review kalian teman, tapi NicKyun udah baca semua. hahahah...**

 **Silahkan menikmati chapter dua ! Muaaahh :* :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Tetangga Mesum!**

 **Cast : Donghae & Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : YAOI, MalexMale, TYPO**

* * *

:: Chapter 3 ::

Sudah sebulan Donghae dan Eunhyuk berkenal, dan juga kejadian yang hampir membuat Donghae kelepasan itu sudah berlalu. Hubungan mereka sekarang terlihat sudah cukup dekat, seperti amplop dan perangko yang tidak dipisahkan. Walaupun mereka hanya berbeda setahun umurnya, tapi Donghae lah terlihat sangat manja terhadap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk juga tidak mempersalahkan toh ia sudah biasa mengurus anak yang manja.

Seperti saat ini Eunhyuk tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya, ia baru saja diterima disalah satu perusahaan. Eunhyuk diterima baru sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

" _Hallo.. Donghae?"_

" _Nde_. ada apa seksi?"

" _Hae, bisakah kau menjemput Zhoumi disekolahannya? Aku tidak bisa mejemputnya, pekerjaa dikantor belum selesai."_

"Hmm.. bisa. Kirim kan saja alamat sekolahan Zhoumi."

" _Wahh.. gomawo, Hae-ah!"_

"Ini tidak gratis,sebagai gantinya kita lajutkan lagi kejadian yang tertunda dulu." Ujar Donghae mesum

" _Yakk.. berhenti mengatakan hal mesum. Dasar cabul"_ Eunhyuk mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tertawa, Eunhyuk pasti memerah sekarang.

"Berhenti tertawa sendiri,Lee Donghae. Kau seperti orang gila!" Hyorin heran melihat anak satu-satunya tertawa sendiri.

" _Eomma_ tega mengatai anaknya sendiri. _Huu_ "

"Habisnya kau tertawa sendiri. Mau kemana _eum?_ " sambung Hyorin.

"Aku ingin menjemput Zhoumi disekolahannya, Eunhyuk tidak bisa mejemputnya."

"Oh! Begitu. Ajaklah Zhoumi bermain disini. eomma rindu dengannya."

" _Arraseo_ , Hae pergi. _eomma_ "

* * *

 **[DONGHAE POV]**

Untung saja aku hari ini tidak ada kelas, kalau sampai ada aku tidak jadi menjemput Zhoumi calon anakku. Hahahah... aku merasa sekarang seperti seorang Ayah yang menjemput anaknya.

Sesampai disekolahan Zhoumi aku langsung mencarinya, kata Hyukkie biasanya Zhoumi sudah menunggu ditaman sekolah dengan walikelasnya.

Nah itu Zhoumi, tapi kenapa dia terlihat bersedih?

" _Annyeong_ , apa anda walikelas Zhoumi?" tanyaku kepada _yeoja_ yang disampingnya

" _Nde_. anda Lee Donghae?" Jawabnya

" _Nde._ saya Lee Donghae, saya ingin menjemput Zhoumi."

"Ah.. iya, tadi _Momy_ Zhoumi sudah menghubungi saya. Bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemput Zhoumi."

"Saya tetangga dari Eunhyuk. Bisahkah saya membawa Zhoumi?"

"Bisa. nah Mimi, pulang bersama _Ahjjushi_ ini kita bermain lagi." _What?_ Dia memanggilku _Ahjushi?_ Ayolah! Aku belum terlalu tua.

" _Arraseo_. Mimi pulang yaa !"setelah mengucapkan salam Zhoumi dan aku menuju kemobil. Tapi Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya. Aku menjadi binggung sekarang!

"Jagoan kenapa eum? Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya ku lembut.

"..." Zhoumi hanya diam dan menundudukan kepalanya, bahunya sedikit bergetar.

" _Heyy_..kenapa _eum?_ Ayo ceritakan sama _Ahjushi!"_

" _Ah—hikss.. Ahjushi..huksss.._ " Zhoumi menangis sangat kencang, lalu memelukku.

"Kenapa _baby?_ Ceritakan _eum?_ " ucapku menenangkannya.

" _Hukss.._ Mi- mi sedih..te-man-teman mimi bercerita tentang _dady_ mereka. La—lu.. _hukss_ mereka bertanya ke mimi, tapi mimi bilang tidak mempunyai _Dady_.. _huweeeee..._ " Ternyata ini masalahnya.

" _shuuttt_.. jangan menagis lagi. Siapa bilang Mimi tidak mempunyai _dady_ _eum?_ Sekarang kau mempunyainya."

" _Hukss.. jinja?_ Mana... mana _Dady_ nya Mimi?"

"Sekarang anggap saja _Ahjjushi_ itu _Dady_ nya mimi. _Otte?_ "

" _Hukss.. Dady_ ~~." Zhoumi langsung memeluk ku. Sepertinya ia senang mempunyai _Dady_. _Ahh~~_ andai saja Hyukkie mau menjadi istriku. Aku lebih berusaha lagi untuk mendapatkan Hyukkie-ku.

"Jadi Mimi sekarang harus memanggil _Ahjushi dady_ , eum. Jangan _Ahjjushi_ lagi, kan sekarang _Ahjushi_ sudah menjadi _Dady_ -nya Zhoumi."

" _Arraseo, dady_."

"Sekarang Mimi pulang kerumah _Dady_ , _arraseo_ "

" _Nde. Arraseo_. Mimi senang punya _Dady_.!" Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar ocehan Zhoumi. Aku menjadi penasaran dengan ayah kandungnya Zhoumi, didata yang dikirimkan oleh Changmin tidak tertulis. Berarti aku harus mencari tau sendiri.

 **[DONGHAE POV END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ahjjuma~~~~._ " Teriak Zhoumi setelah sampai diRumah mewah keluarga Lee.

" _eoh! Haiii baby_... kau datang eum!"

"iya _ahjjuma_. Mimi sudah pulang sekolah loh!"

"Kemari sayang, _Ahjjuma_ belikan ini. Suka?" Hyorin membelikan Hadiah sepasang baju tidur bergambar _Micky Mouse_.

" _Waahh! Micky Mouse_. Mimi sukaaaa, _Ahjjuma!Thank you_ " ucap Zhoumi girang

" _Baby_ , menyukainya? Padahal _Ahjjuma_ hanya asal memilih loh!"

"Mimi, suka loh sama _Micky Mouse_. _Momy_ sering membelikan barang bergambar _Micky Mouse_."

" _Jinja?_ Baiklah lain kali. _Ahjjuma_ belikan semua barang _Micky Mouse!_ "

"Terima kasih, _Ahjjuma_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dady_... lagi apa?" tanya Zhoumi

" _Eoh!_ Kau _baby_. _Dady_ tengah berpakaian. _Baby_ tunggu disana _eum._ " Donghae menyuruh Zhoumi menunggunya ketika ia berpakaian.

Zhoumi pun menurut perkataan Donghae, Matanya melihat sekeliling kamar tidur Donghae. Mata bulatnya melihat sesuatu yang menarik, ia beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae kembali dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan terlihat santai, ia menjadi binggung ketika tidak melihat Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi-ah dimana kau?." Panggil Donghae, yang dipanggil tidak menyahut.

"Pasti dia tidak jauh dari sini." Gumam Donghae. Donghae berjalan mengitari kamarnya, Kamar tidur termaksud luas. Jadi mempunyai sekitar tiga ruangan, yaitu ruang untuk ia menonton atau bersantai bersama teman-temannya ketika berkunjung, ruang perpustakaan mini dan terakhir ruang yang kerja. Tetapi ruang kerja belum sepenuhnya berfungsi,dikarenakan Donghae belum lulus pendidikannya dan juga Tuan Lee belum sepenuhnya memberikan jabatan sebagai pemilik Perusahaan terbesar dikorea itu kepada Donghae.

Donghae memasukin ruangan pertama yaitu ruang biasa ia menonton televisi maupun film kesukaannya. Donghae tersenyum simpul, ternyata Zhoumi disini.

"Dasar anak nakal, Dady memanggilmu _eoh_! Kenapa tidak menyahut?"

" _Dady~~~ mianhae_. Mimi bosan menunggu _dady_ , jadi kesini saja. _Dady_ ayo nonton _film_ ini." Zhoumi menunjukan sebuah kepingan DVD.

" _Eoh_! Kau menyukai juga _film_ kartun ini?"

" _Nde_.. Ikan badutnya lucu _Dady_." Cerita Zhoumi.

"Ikan badut itu bernama _**Nemo**_. kajja kita menonton." Ajak Donghae

* * *

Hari sudah gelap dan Zhoumi sudah tertidur disampingnya, Donghae melihat jam ditanganya. Ternyata sudah pukul tujuh malam, Eunhyuk belum meneleponya. Apa ia lembur berkerja? Donghae merogoh kantung celana mengambil _smartphone_ canggihnya berniat menelepon Eunhyuk.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"..."

" _eum_.. baiklah nanti aku antarkan Zhoumi kerumahmu. Jangan terlalu bekerja keras, nanti kau sakit dan kau menjadi kurus."

"..."

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda, biarpun menjadi kurus, kau tetap seksi dimataku."

"..."

Sambungan telepon terputus yang dimatikan oleh Eunhyuk sendiri, disebabkan Donghae terus menggodanya membuat Eunhyuk berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tertawa sendiri, menggoda Eunhyuk adalah hal yang beru dalam hidupnya semenjak berkenal dengan tetangga seksi-nya.

Donghae bangun sebaiknya ia membersihkan diri, lalu setelah itu ia membangunkan Zhoumi untuk membersihkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae dan Zhoumi kini telah rapi, Zhoumi yang mengenakan baju pemberian Hyorin terlihat sangat pas. Hyorin yang melihatnya, tidak berhenti berceloteh kalau Zhoumi sangat imut menggunakan baju tersebut. Donghae yang melihatnya tersenyum senang, sepertinya _Eomma_ nya sudah ingin mempunyai cucu dan menantu. Usia Donghae yang sudah beranjak dua puluh lima tahun, sudah sebaiknya mencari pedamping hidupnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam Donghae menantarkan Zhoumi pulang, Eunhyuk tadi mengirim pesan jikalau ia sudah pulang bekerja.

* * *

Donghae memecet bel rumah Eunhyuk, lalu keluarlah Eunhyuk.

" _Haii Baby~~ mianhae_ , _momy_ seharian tidak bersamamu." Ucap sesal Eunhyuk.

"Tidak masalah kok, Mimi tau. _Momy_ bekerja itu buat Mimi, supaya bisa membelikan mainan yang banyak. Hihihi..."

"Tapi,Mimi menjadi sendirian!"ujar Eunhyuk sedih

"Mimi tidak sendirian loh, ada _Dady_ yang menemani mimi bermain." Zhoumi langsung masuk kedalam, setelah mengatakan kalau ia sudah mempunyai Ayah. Eunhyuk yang mendengar menjadi binggung, lalu ia menatap Donghae dengan sengit.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? ingin kucium?" tantang Donghae

" _Yaak_.. apa yang kau ajarkan kepada Zhoumi? Kau meracuni pikirannya." Eunhyuk memukul lengan Donghae

"Tidak. Dia hanya ingin memanggilku _Dady_ , itu membuktikan kalau ia setuju kalau aku mejadi _Dady_ nya. Kau tidak ingin aku mejadi suamimu eoh?"

"Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak, sekarang pulanglah ini sudah malam. Tidak baik kau lama-lama disini."

"kenapa? Kau takut kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu terulang? Aku sih merasa senang." Ujar Donghae mesum.

"Dasar _Ahjjushi_ cabul, pergi sana. _Husss... husssss_." Eunhyuk mengusir Donghae.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terimakasih?"

" _Eoh!_ Aku lupa, hihihi... Terima kasih _ahjjushi_."

"Ciuman selamat malam buat ku mana?"

"Tidak ada..."

" _Huuu_..Pelit. baiklah aku pulang. _Byee seksi_."

* * *

Setelah dua hari yang lalu Eunhyuk tidak bisa mejemput Zhoumi, kini terulang lagi. Eunhyuk meminta bantuan Donghae untuk menjemput Zhoumi.. Donghae dengan senang hati menerimanya, hitung-hitung belajar menjadi Ayah yang siap siaga.

Tapi kali ini Eunhyuk tidak meminta Zhoumi untuk tinggal sementara dirumah Donghae, Eunhyuk menyuruh untuk antarkan saja kerumah. Sebab dirumah ada nenek Zhoumi yang baru tiba dirumahnya pagi tadi sebelum ia berangkat kekantor.

" _baby_ , _dady_ antarkan kerumah. Karena ada Nenek dirumah!" ujar Donghae.

" _Jinja?_ Huaaaaa. Nenek berkunjung. _Kajja Dady_ , mimi kenalkan dengan Nenek." Seru Zhoumi

.

.

Donghae Zhoumi sudah sampai didepan rumah Eunhyuk, mereka disambut oleh seorang yeoja yang seumuran dengan Hyorin –Eomma Donghae-.

"Nenek, Mimi... sangat..sangat rindu.~~" Zhoumi yang sangat rindu langsung memeluk neneknya dengan sayang.

"Aigo~~ cucuku, nenek juga sangat merindukanmu. Mianhae nenek telat kesini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nenek kenalkan ini Dady nya mimi. Hihihi"

"Mwo!" sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan cucunya.

* * *

"Kau Donghae? Perkenalkan aku Lee Junsu, _eomma_ nya Eunhyuk."

" _Nde ahjjuma_ , Lee Donghae _imnida_. Senang berkenalan dengan _Ahjjuma_." Ucap Donghae Sopan.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, dari Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Zhoumi sangat dekat denganmu."

"Heheh..begitulah."

" _Ahjjuma_ sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk dan cucuku Zhoumi, mereka adalah orang yang _Ahjjuma_ miliki hingga sekarang. _Ahjjuma_ berpikir dulu Eunhyuk tidak bisa berbaur dengan orang lain, semenjak ia bercerai dengan suaminya. Lalu _Ahjjuma_ berpikir sebaiknya Eunhyuk pindah saja supaya ia dapat memulai hidup barunya dan tidak terpuruk lagi, Eunhyuk mengikuti nasehat _ahjjuma_."

" _Mianhae_ , bila aku memotong ceritamu. Maksud _Ahjjuma_ Eunhyuk dulu pernah menikah dan mempunyai suami?"

" _Nde_ , dia dulu menikah dengan lelaki teman semasa sekolah dulu. _Ahjjuma_ sempat tidak menyetujuinya, tapi Eunhyuk tetap ingin menikah dengannya. Lalu _Ahjjuma_ menyetujuinya sebagai seorang ibu, _Ahjjuma_ mengikuti kemauannya. Hidup rumah tangga mereka berjalan dengan baik dan memiliki Zhoumi, Zhoumi berumur satu tahun semuanya berubah. Suaminya sudah menunjukan hal-hal aneh, lalu Eunhyuk yang mengetahui ternyata suaminya itu sudah mempunyai istri juga. Eunhyuk yang merasa dikhianati meminta bercerai dari suaminya."

"Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk mempunyai masalah seperti ini."

" _Ahjjuma_ sangat berterimakasih terhadapmu, kau sudah merubah sedikit sifat pendiam Eunhyuk."

"Hahah.. aku juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan anak _Ahjjuma_."

"Oh! Ya. Aku mendengar Zhoumi memanggilmu _Dady_!. _Mianhae_ Zhoumi begitu karena ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari _Appa_ nya."

"Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak _Ahjjuma_ , aku melakukan ini karena aku menginginkan Zhoumi menjadi anakku."

"Maksudmu? Kau menyukai Eunhyuk.?"

" _Nde Ahjjuma_ , aku menginginkan anakmu. Menjadi istriku.!"

" _Ahjjuma_ setuju saja, sekarang Eunhyuk-lah yang dapat memilih."

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Eunhyuk."

* * *

 **[Skip time]**

Hari ini adalah hari wisudanya Lee Donghae, Donghae telah berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ia menjadi mahasiswa yang mendaptkan nilai tertinggi diantara yang lain. Dan itu membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga, termaksud Eunhyuk yang senang melihat kesuksesan tetangga mesumnya.

"Selamat anakku, ternyata kau pintar juga. _Eomma_ kira kau dikampus hanya bisa menggoda mahasiswa dan dosen disini." Canda Hyorin

"Bukan aku yang menggoda tapi mereka saja yang mendekatiku, jadi kesempatan menggoda _yeoja_ itu terbuka lebar. Hahahah"

"Dasar anak nakal. Tapi kami bangga kepadamu, _eoh_!"

"Iya, Appa juga bangga kepadamu. Jadi sekarang kau sudah siap memimpin perusahaan kita?" Tanya tuan Lee

"Aku siap _Appa_. Aku berharap bisa memimpin perusahaa seperti _appa_."

"kau pasti bisa."

" _Haii.._ Donghae selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ucap namja manis dengan seorang anak lelaki kecil disampingnya.

" _eoh!_ Hyukkie~~ kau datang. Kukira kau tidak bisa?"

" _hmm.. iyaa_. Pekerjaan dikantor tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi aku bisa meminta izin kesini."

" _Dady_ hebat.. Mimi ingin seperti _Dady_." Celoteh Zhoumi

"Kau pasti bisa _baby_ , _kajja dady_ gendong." Donghae menggendong Zhoumi, perihal mengenai Zhoumi memanggil _dady_. Kedua orang tua Donghae sudah mengetahuinya, tentu saja Donghae yang menceritakannya. Hyorin dan tuan Lee bisa memahami perasaan Zhoumi yang butuh kasih sayang oleh sesosok Ayah, mereka juga sudah menganggap Zhoumi sebagai cucu mereka.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk, sepertinya. hati Eunhyuk belum terbuka untuk Donghae, dan itu membuat Donghae benar-benar serius dengan cintanya.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 **Kembali dengan chapter 3, hayoo gimana?**

 **mudah-mudahan memuaskan dan kalian pada suka. ^^**


End file.
